1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultraviolet measuring method and an ultraviolet measuring device, which can easily measure ultraviolet rays in living environment and can get information on specific ultraviolet rays such as an amount of ultraviolet rays which have direct influences on human bodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the biggest problems concerning the global environment has been an increase in the amount of ultraviolet radiation on the surface of the earth caused by destruction of ozone layer. Such ultraviolet rays cause health problems such as development of skin cancers, development of light-hypersensitivity, and light aging. Moreover, ultraviolet rays cause aesthetic problems such as pigmented spots and freckles.
Therefore, measurement of ultraviolet rays in our living environment has become more important from the viewpoint of beauty and health care.
However, a dedicated ultraviolet gauging device is required for measurement of an amount of ultraviolet rays. Since it is a bother to carry a dedicated UV (ultraviolet) measuring device, it has been not easy to measure ultraviolet rays.
The ultraviolet rays have various kinds of influences on living bodies. Accordingly, there are various ways of expressing an amount of ultraviolet rays, depending on the purpose for the measurement of ultraviolet rays. For example, an amount of ultraviolet rays may be represented by the total amount of ultraviolet rays (290 to 400 nm), by the amount of ultraviolet rays measured by an ultraviolet sensor having sensitivity only to the UVA range (320 to 400 nm), or by the amount of ultraviolet rays measured by an ultraviolet sensor having sensitivity only to the UVB range (290 to 320 nm).